


i need a bad idea

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Post 5x05, because her life is pretty shitty, blame it on ashley looking like That on that promo pic, i have no idea what im doing, or does she, patterson helps, tasha feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: to say tasha’s life was a complete mess was an understatement. and she couldn’t even have a drink (or ten) to try and forget about it for a few hours. she craved a break, a bad idea. could patterson help?oralexa play bad idea by sara bareilles and let zp f*ck
Relationships: Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	i need a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo so here i am again!  
> i'm really nervous about posting this one 'cause writing smut is way out of my comfort zone. but that promo pic of patterson on that teal long sleeve shirt did Things to me and I HAD TO. if you don't know what i'm talking about, stop what you're doing and check this out: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EaZ_moVWAAA4sM4?format=jpg&name=medium
> 
> okay, so this fic is set post 5x05. SPOILERS for context: reade's dead and tasha's pregnant with his baby. rich knows about it because tasha tells him, BUT SHE DOESN'T TELL PATTERSON (???). so on 5x05 jane gets shot and need a blood transfusion, so tasha has to tell them she's pregnant and there's a really cute zp scene after that. patterson's the love of both mine and tasha's life.
> 
> i used bad idea (a sara bareilles/waitress song, go listen to it) as an inspiration.  
> please please be extra nice about this one. as always, it is unbetaed and english is not my first language.  
> thank you lorninha for making me do this and for your AU <3
> 
> ENJOY!

_it's a bad idea me and you, I've never known anything so true_

_it's a terrible idea me and you_

_it's a bad idea me and you, let's just keep kissing ‘til we come to_

_heart stop racing, let's face it_ _making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad_

_mind stop running, it's time we just let this thing go_

_it was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?_

_i know it's right for me, it's the only thing I've ever done_

_what if I never see myself ever be anything more than what I've already become?_

_I need a bad idea, I need a bad idea, just one_

_heart keep racing, let's make mistakes_

_let us say: so what? and make worse what was already pretty bad_

_this secret is safe, no reason to throw it away when there's love to be had_

_hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense_ _and make good what has been just so bad_

 _let's see this through,_ _it's a pretty good bad idea me and you_

\--

It’s been a long fucking day and Tasha was exhausted. Not only she had to assist on a goddamn surgery to save Jane’s life, but she also had to travel for hours (and then back) and save Weller. And like that wasn’t enough already, Tasha might have told everyone she was pregnant with her dead friend’s baby. And she would probably give birth to said baby in a few weeks while living in a freaking bunker and being chased like a criminal, so there was that.

Fucking fantastic.

To say Tasha’s life was a complete mess was an understatement. And she couldn’t even have a drink (or ten) to try and forget about it for a few hours. Yeah, the former FBI agent and current terrorist on the loose didn’t know how to feel or what to think about the whole baby situation, she was still uncertain about her desire to be a mother. But, as long as she could help it, she sure wasn’t going to be reckless about a pregnancy if she still had doubts about it. It was one thing to risk her life to save a friend, but to willingly do something harmful… Tasha wouldn’t do that, no matter how fucked up everything seemed to be.

She just wished she had something to make her feel better. Anything at all to distract her from the constant heartache and anxiety, from the panic she felt whenever her mind dared to picture her future and the decisions she had to make. Tasha yearned for something that eased her thoughts and numbed her pain, something she could control for a change. Anything that made her forget the past few months… The past few years. Maybe even forget about her whole life and how it turned out to be the chaos it suddenly was. She just needed a fucking break.

A knock on the door startled Tasha, her instant reaction was to wipe the tears she knew were rolling down her face.

“Come in,” she said and sat on her bunk bed, turning towards the door.

When it opened, Tasha was ready to tell Rich she was fine, just too tired to socialize or work, so he could just fuck off and leave her alone. She was so about to tell him that pregnant women didn’t need to be treated like they were sick, when Patterson walked in instead.

“You okay?” She asked, nearing Tasha’s bed hesitantly.

It was weird that they acted like strangers around each other now. They used to be best friends, Tasha even thought they were turning into more than that. There used to be tension and something that felt a lot like love between them, they used to know everything about one another and now, even though they were literally living together in a freaking bunker, they couldn’t be more far apart. It was like _before_ never existed.

“Yeah,” Tasha answered, shaking her head dismissively, “I’m just tired.”

Patterson stepped closer, leaning on the top bed with both hands, her position made her hair cascade in waves down her shoulder. Tasha glanced at her and the sight made her shudder, Patterson wore a teal long sleeve shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. Eyes that were now studying Tasha’s reaction.

“Come on Tasha,” Patterson said with a frustrated sigh, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Oh, don’t I?” The Latina snapped.

She did feel like she had to lie to everyone, because what was she supposed do instead? She had absolutely no clue how to even begin to explain what or how she felt. Lying was just easier.

“I meant what I said earlier, we’re family, Tasha,” Patterson locked eyes with her, leaning closer, and Tasha wished her body didn’t react to that with a goddamn shiver, “I’m here for you, for whatever you need me.”

The intensity of the other woman’s stare and her words made Tasha feel something she thought was long gone. Her heart rate picking up as the previous shiver turned into a burning feeling and the room seemed too fucking hot all of a sudden. Tasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try and make it stop, because _hell_ , that was the last thing she needed right now.

“I don’t think you can help me Patterson,” she muttered. Even though her eyes were still closed, Tasha could feel Patterson’s eyes on her.

“Well,” the blonde woman’s voice was firm, “Try me.”

Another shiver took over Tasha’s body and she couldn’t help but open her eyes. At the sight of the other woman’s dilated pupils, she had to laugh in order to suppress an actual moan from coming out of her throat, “That’s a bad idea,” she stated.

Patterson sighed, stepping away from the bed, clearly upset. Tasha missed the proximity immediately, her body burning for a different reason now. While the other woman was on her back, Tasha couldn’t help but notice how good she looked in black yoga pants and combat boots. And how beautiful her hair looked wavier than usual, and Tasha wondered how it would feel to entangle her fingers in it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Patterson asked, turning around to face her again, giving her a stern look. “Why did you tell _Rich_ and not me?”

Tasha didn’t answer, she didn’t know how to. She held Patterson’s gaze as she watched her walk back to lean her body against a desk near the wall. Was the other woman… Jealous? That thought was oddly arousing and… _oh fuck_.

A long moment passed until Patterson spoke again, finally breaking eye contact to stare at her fidgeting hands, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight. I just want to help you…” she took a deep breath and found Tasha’s eyes again, she was tearing up. “Please, let me help you.”

The Latina got up from her bed and walked towards Patterson, her body moving of its own accord.

“What do you need?” Patterson questioned when Tasha stopped in front of her, resuming eye contact.

She sighed, “I need to forget everything for at least a second,” the admission made her eyes fill with tears and her chest ache, “I need a fucking break Patterson.”

“Okay,” a whisper.

Tasha felt Patterson’s soft hands cup her face, her thumbs caressed her cheeks wiping her tears. She shivered, catching her breath and instantly closed her eyes, embarrassed. It was such a bad idea.

“Tash…”

Tasha felt her name hot against her lips and she couldn’t help but close the little distance between them. She kissed Patterson, using her body to push the other woman against the desk. Tasha whimpered at the contact, her hands gripping the desk for grounding, too scared to actually touch Patterson with them. But then, hands were on her hair, pulling her even closer and the Latina had to deepen the kiss.

Patterson welcomed her tongue with a moan and Tasha forgot she needed air inside her lungs because she was sure she could live off that sound alone. Patterson tasted amazing, like a mix of toothpaste and something sweet and Tasha’s brain went blank probably due to the lack of oxygen but who cared about that anyway. Her hands moved straight to the other woman’s hips, holding it for dear life while her body was pressed even more against the desk, until she had no choice but to sit on it and open her legs to accommodate Tasha between them.

The Latina groaned at the new position, Patterson’s hands moving down her back to urge her closer. Meanwhile, Tasha’s fingers moved up from hips to ribs and neck, stopping to pull on blond locks, claiming control over the kiss. Despite having her fingers entangled in the other woman’s hair like she fantasized earlier, Tasha was too distracted biting Patterson’s lower lip to relish the feeling completely.

If this was a mistake, then fuck it, everything felt _too good_ to stop now. Honestly, Tasha didn’t care if Patterson was doing this out of pity, she didn’t want to think about the consequences, or how messed up it was to make out with your friend because life’s shit and you need to feel good. She couldn’t care less. All she wanted was to enjoy the moment and forget about everything else. So, she moved Patterson’s head to the side to explore her neck and that seemed to be the right thing to do because Patterson let out a satisfied cry.

Tasha felt warm hands on the small of her back shifting to tug her shirt free and then caress her bare skin softly and demandingly, until she had to move away to allow the piece of clothing to fall on the floor.

“Oh boy,” Patterson murmured and when Tasha looked at her, she saw her staring hungrily at her breasts, covered by a plain black bra.

The sight made her chuckle, “Like what you see?” She teased, ignoring how self-conscious she actually felt about the whole situation when her bra hit the floor.

Patterson made eye contact for a second, then looked down again, “Fuck yeah.”

Tasha was mesmerized by how stunning she looked; disheveled hair, swollen lips, cheeks flushed, chest moving up and down clearly out of breath. And all because of her. She also liked what she saw, but the vision could get even better. Stepping closer again, Tasha took Patterson’s teal shirt off and it was her turn to stare at the woman still sitting on the desk.

“Shit,” she whispered in awe, her hands instantly working to remove Patterson’s bra.

They kissed again and Tasha thought she was close to having an actual heart attack from how much her heart was racing. As she moved her mouth from Patterson’s lips to her breast, peppering it with kisses while squeezing the other one with her hand, she was absolutely sure she was going to pass out. Patterson’s hands gripped her hair, guiding her mouth everywhere until it reached her nipple.

“Tash,” she moaned, and Tasha sucked and kissed and nibbled until she was moved elsewhere.

When her mouth went from Patterson’s chest to her abdomen, Tasha looked up to find blue eyes watching her, the blue almost gone from how dilated Patterson’s pupils were. She smiled, “You’re fucking stunning.”

Patterson closed her eyes, blushing and shook her head dismissively. Tasha almost moved up again to kiss her lips and make her believe it, but decided to try something else because why the fuck not. She got up and walked away from the other woman, who opened her eyes in confusion. When she reached the door, Tasha locked it and smiled right after.

As she walked back, she took her pants off and Patterson stared at her like she couldn’t believe what was happening. That made Tasha kind of remember that this was actually a really poor idea and they definitely shouldn’t be doing whatever it was they were doing.

“This is a mistake,” she said, her voice hoarse. She stopped in front of Patterson but didn’t do anything, going against every single cell of her body that was aching her with desire.

“Yeah, I totally agree,” Patterson murmured, taking her eyes off Tasha’s legs to look at her face.

“Do you want to stop?” The Latina asked and she wasn’t sure which possible answer scared her the most.

“Do you?”

“Not really, I even locked the door.”

Patterson chuckled, “I don’t either.”

They smiled, the air becoming charged with tension once again. _Fuck it._ Tasha took Patterson’s shoes off, trying to seem smooth, even though she was shaking like a freaking teenager. Thankfully, Patterson helped her and soon they were both staring at each other again, but this time with less clothes on.

Tasha pushed Patterson back against the desk, their almost naked bodies now touching skin on skin and it was glorious. Tasha was really fucking glad they didn’t stop. She reached for the other woman’s nape with one hand and took her wrist with the other, enlacing their fingers. Slowly, she kissed her jawline, guiding Patterson’s hand down her body, praying her legs would miraculously hold her up.

“You’re fucking stunning,” Tasha repeated, her voice trembling as she placed Patterson’s warm hand under her underwear, “Feel what you do to me.”

“Fuck,” Patterson cried out, “You’re so fucking wet Tasha,” she stated, instantly moving her fingers through Tasha’s folds like she’d always belonged there.

Tasha buried her face in her friend’s neck, gripping her shoulders tightly trying to stay up while her hips thrusted under Patterson’s touch. She was gasping for air already, her lungs burning, her chest heavy and then Patterson kissed her lips, pulling Tasha towards her by the hair while her other hand brushed across her clit repeatedly.

“Please Patterson,” she moaned searching for the other woman’s eyes, too overwhelmed with pleasure to be embarrassed by how quickly she got her to begging.

“What do you need?”

Tasha’s head fell back hearing Patterson ask that again, only this time she wasn’t scared to vocalize the answer, “You,” she breathed out returning her gaze, “I just need _you_ please.”

And Patterson complied shifting her wrist and sliding two fingers inside while her thumb caressed Tasha’s swollen clit. The Latina’s hips bucked, and she felt like her entire being was suspended in the air, waiting for Patterson to drop her. A burning sensation took over her lower abdomen while her body trembled.

“Let go Tash,” she heard it being whispered while hot lips sucked at her pulse point, “Just let go. I’m here for you, I promise.”

Tasha’s inner walls clenched around Patterson’s fingers as she came. Patterson held her tightly, navigating her through the waves of her orgasm, and Tasha felt alive. All of her problems and doubts seemed so little, her exhaustion and anxiety long forgotten as she gave Patterson everything she asked for. And Patterson claimed her, all of her. In a way she didn’t feel lost or alone anymore. She could let go; she was safe. Patterson was there for her in a way Tasha had never dared to dream about, but was now sure it was a pretty _good_ bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> imma go hide under a rock now, BYE!
> 
> (kidding, tell me what you think. kudos and comments are my life)
> 
> or just talk to me on twitter, i'm mournsthegreen :)  
> see you soon! i kinda wanna write a pride parade fic.


End file.
